


The Sands of Time

by TriStarRebel09



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriStarRebel09/pseuds/TriStarRebel09
Summary: What happened after SG1 was stranded in Egypt during the episode Moebius? What happened to the alternate timeline team? This story alternates between the two teams as one is just getting to know each other, and the other is about to have their bonds tested.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The Alternates

The Jaffa had thrown down their weapons, their small army was shouting and cheering, and Daniel Jackson allowed himself to feel triumphant for the first time in years. For so long he had lived with the weight of failure and loss and while this is no way made up for it, at least it was something.  
“Sam, Jack. It’s all clear. You can come out now.” Daniel said into his radio looking at the small ship where the two had been pinned down moments before by the Jaffa patrol.  
There was a pause and Jack’s voice came back, “in a minute.”  
Daniel looked up at Teal’c who cocked his head in an oh so familiar way. “What are they…” Daniel started saying when Jack’s radio crackled back to life and it became immediately apparent what was going on in the time ship. “Seriously??” He said incredulously before quickly turning off the radio completely. “Un freaking believable” he fumed as he turned to Teal’c and asked “How long have those two known each other?”  
“I am uncertain as to the exact amount of time, however it has most likely been several days.”  
“Days?! Geeze they must have really taken all that regulation crap seriously to have held out as long as they did when apparently all it takes is for them to start getting it on in every other conceivable timeline is days!” He realized Teal’c was staring at him with one eyebrow raised clearly not understanding a thing he just said. “Sorry,” he said holding up a hand. “Bit of a pet peeve. I’ll explain later.”  
“Will you also explain the purpose of a ‘peeved pet’?”  
Daniel chuckled and clapped Teal’c on the shoulder. “Will do.” He thumbed the radio back on. “Jack? Sam?” He said loudly. “Common guys, we need to get the ship out of here before more Jaffa show up.”  
There was a scrambling sound before Jack’s voice came over the radio again, “fine, fine,” he grumbled. He emerged with Sam a minute later. Her hair stuck up on one side and her cheeks were tinged pink. Jack walked nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. “Hey guys!” he said, waving once.  
“You rolled over the radio Jack, we heard everything” Daniel said crossing his arms. Sam’s face turned a deep scarlet and Jack said “ah” somewhat triumphantly.  
Daniel shook his head. “I’m going to go talk to Katep about keeping this area secured for the time being. Jack, go with Sam and help her get the ship working again so we can move it somewhere safe.”  
“Aye aye Captain,” Jack said, giving a mock salute and heading back into the ship.  
Daniel watched him go. “Never thought there would be a universe where I’d be giving Jack O’Neill the orders,” he muttered.

An hour later Daniel headed back to the ship after working with Teal’c to ensure the perimeter was secure. When he walked in he saw Jack was asleep in the front seat and Sam was on her hands and knees, head under a panel with a mess of wires littering the floor. For a second he felt as though he was back with his team, and he felt his heart twist at the sharp reminder of their absence. He forced the feeling down as he did every time he was faced with the vast enormity of everything he lost that day two years ago.  
“Hey Sam, how’s it going?” he said, walking up to her not bothering to keep his voice down. He assumed this Jack was just as sound a sleeper as his Jack. She startled at the sound of his voice and banged her head into the panel above her in the process.  
“Ow!” she yelped, emerging and rubbing her head.  
“Sorry, “ Daniel apologized, “didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“It’s okay,” she said sitting down on the bench in the back of the ship. “You wouldn’t happen to have any ice, would you?”  
Daniel stared at her, “um, it’s ancient Egypt.”  
“Right,” she said. “Stupid,” she muttered under her breath.  
“It’s okay,” Daniel said sitting next to her. “It took me a while to get used to living here too. Even though I would have killed for this chance back when I was working on my dissertation. Anyway, how’s it coming along with the ship? I see that Jack has been oh so helpful” he said gesturing to the sleeping Colonel who hadn’t moved since they started talking.  
She sighed, “beat to heck but I think I can get it limping out of here.”  
“Teal’c says we should have about another hour before there’s any major resistance, so limping is fine. We can hide it somewhere while we finish getting it up and running.”  
She nodded and retreated back into the guts of the ship. “Better get back to work then.”  
He watched her for a minute, “you’re pretty good with this technology, how long have you been working with it.”  
“Her voice was echoey from under the panel, “uh, the Air Force contacted me and you about six weeks ago. They found the ship three weeks later.”  
“So you’re not military.” It wasn’t a question.  
She laughed, “Is it that obvious?”  
“Noo” he lied.  
She emerged again holding several components. “Sorry, this is just kinda weird. I mean, I know you, and you know me, but we don’t know each other, you know?”  
“Yeah, I do.” Daniel said sincerely.  
“You miss them, I can tell. I miss the other Daniel.” Sam said gently. Daniel bowed his head and didn’t respond as his chest tightened again.  
“Will you tell me about them? The other SG1?  
“Sure, he said lightly, “someday.” He stood to leave “Let me know when it’s ready to go and I’ll throw some water on Jack and have him get us out of here.”  
She blushed again at the mention of his name but nodded and went back to work. Daniel walked back out into the sand thinking the universe surely had a sense of humor. He’d have given anything to have his friends back, but this wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

SG-1

They had been living in ancient Egypt for one week and already it had been the longest week of General Jack O’Neill’s life. He’d been stranded before, in Iraq, on Edora, and on that damned Furling utopia planet with Maybourne. All of those times though he had a goal, something to work towards, escape. There was nothing to escape from here though. Carter had specifically told him to do nothing.   
He considered for what was probably the 10,000th time that week simply ordering her and the rest of SG-1 to take back the jumper so they could get the hell out of here. The only thing keeping him from doing it was that Carter was probably right about the whole not messing with the timeline thing. She usually was. Plus, he was also fairly sure this would be one of those extremely rare instances where she’d simply refuse to comply. Didn’t mean he had to like it though. And he sure as hell would never admit it.   
“O’Neill” said a voice behind him and he turned to see Teal’c striding across the sand. He had been standing outside a small village waiting for Daniel to finish cavorting with the locals. He had suggested rather indelicately that it might be better if the General did not accompany him, and that was just fine by Jack.   
“What’s up T?” he asked.  
“Daniel Jackson believes that he has identified the location of the tomb where we might place the ZPM.”  
“Oh great,” said Jack as sarcastically as possible, “this will be, what, the fourth tomb that we’ve tried? I’m starting to feel like a grave robber.”  
Teal’c tilted his head, “do you not believe this plan of Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter’s will work?”  
“No Teal’c,” Jack said, “I’m sure it’s a great plan, our future selves will be so pleased. They get to sit around, drink beer and watch the Simpsons while we get… sand.” He gestured to the desert in front of them.   
“I have heard Daniel Jackson say on occasion that the Ancient Egyptians were quite proficient at brewing ale. Perhaps some can be procured for you O’Neill.” Teal’c said after a while.   
While it did nothing to alleviate his bad mood, Jack was still touched by his friend’s thoughtfulness.   
“Thanks Teal’c,” he said, clapping him on the shoulder, “but I doubt it would be the same.”   
Teal’c inclined his head slightly in response.   
Jack sighed. “Alright,” he said, “let’s go see Daniel’s tomb.”

Several hours of trudging through the sand later and they finally located the cave where the villagers had told Daniel the tomb might be located. He ran his hand over a series of hieroglyphs painted on the rocks. “This might be it!” he said excitedly.   
“You said that about the last one Daniel,” said Jack, arms crossed.   
“Well, believe it or not Jack it’s not easy to find a tomb now from only knowing where it will be in 5,000 years.” Daniel said without turning around.   
“Speaking of that, don’t we have plenty of time to get this thing hidden, what’s the rush?”  
“We have to record a message for our future selves Sir,” Carter said in the tone of voice she used when she had already explained something to him once before, “in case the future has been altered. And the batteries on our camera aren’t going to last forever.”  
“Ah, no naquadah generators about then?”  
“Fraid not Sir,” she said smiling and pulling out a flashlight to shine on the wall for Daniel.   
“This is definitely it!” Daniel said as he finished reading. Jack raised his eyebrows at him. “Okay I’m 90% sure this is it. Maybe 75%. But the point is we’re running out of time. I say we unblock the entrance, and once we’re in I’ll know for sure.”  
“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Jack grumbled. 

It took another hour of moving heavy rocks away from the entrance of the cave before they had a hold large enough to peer through.   
“You think they’d make it easier for people to get into these things!” said Jack rubbing his shoulder.   
“Sam, can I have the light?” Daniel said, ignoring Jack and sticking his head into the entrance.   
As Sam pushed forward to shine the light in, Jack murmured to Teal’c, “hope a scorpion doesn’t jump on his face.”  
“Yes!” said Daniel sounding triumphant, head still inside the cave. “I recognize some of these items from the excavation reports. This is it!”

Once they were inside they set up their flashlights to have enough light to film by. As Sam and Daniel discussed the best place to hide the ZPM Jack wandered around.   
“Jack,” don’t touch anything!” Daniel called over to him.   
“I’m not touching anything Daniel!” he yelled back, setting down the pot he had just picked up.   
“Are you ready to begin?” Teal’c asked, holding up the camera.  
“Yeah, said Daniel, taking a deep breath. “Okay, uh, my name is Doctor Daniel Jackson. I’m part of a team called SG-1, and we have just traveled back in time 5,000 years.” 

By the time they had finished recording their message, sealed the camera in a canopic jar and re-buried the entrance to the tomb, the sun was setting over the sand as they headed back towards the village they came from.   
“So what’s the plan now?” Jack asked, voicing the question they had all been thinking.   
“Well, I’ve been thinking about that,” said Daniel. “That village we were in was pretty secluded. Maybe we could live on the outskirts, start a farm or something. It’ll be hard until you guys learn Ancient Egyptian but...”  
“Daniel,” Jack interrupted, “much as I want to sail the Nile, build a pyramid and generally walk like an Egyptian, I wouldn’t call that a plan.”  
“Well what would you call a plan Jack?” Daniel stopped walking and turned to face him.   
“Hopefully kick starting this whole rebellion thing you were talking about so we can get the hell out of here.”  
“You know we can’t do that Sir!” The bulb in her flashlight suddenly flickered and went out. “Damn!” She said banging it on her hand. “Was hoping these would last longer but I guess it’s for the best. We really need to destroy all our modern gear and weapons.”  
“Excuse me?” Jack said.   
“We can’t just keep carrying them around in case a local finds them or worse a future archaeologist.”  
“Carter, if you think I’m going to wander around under Ra’s nose unarmed...”  
Teal’s held up a hand and they all fell silent. “What is it?” Jack whispered. Then they all heard it too, faint screams and the unmistakable sound of staff weapons firing.   
“The village!” Daniel said and he and Jack took off across the dunes.   
“Sir, wait!” hissed Sam. But she knew he had no intention of stopping, so she sighed and ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Alternates

It seemed as though in every reality Samantha Carter was able to work miracles just in the nick of time and this one was no different. Teal’c and Daniel had retreated back into the ship as a small army of Jaffa was bearing down on them.   
“Sam?” cried Daniel slapping the rear door shut.  
“Ah ha!” she yelled as something sparked. “Okay, try it now.”  
“Jack go!” Daniel yelled running to the front of the ship. The Colonel was ready at the helm and they shot up into the air.   
“Don’t push it too hard,” Sam said walking up and looking over their shoulders. “There’s barely enough power to run the engines and keep the cloak working. I’m just glad that the time device hasn’t overloaded. I disconnected it, but one short and the whole thing could feedback and explode.”  
“What?” Jack and Daniel asked at the same time.   
“Well I didn’t have time to fix it,” she said wringing her hands. The two men exchanged an uneasy look. “I’m sure it’ll be fine though, as long as no one shoots us,” she said, trying to alleviate their concern.   
“Yeah, sure,” Jack said, not sounding convinced at all. “So where should I be taking this ship Doctor?”   
“Ah, just follow the Nile,” Daniel said. “Once you start seeing trees, just pick a spot to park it. There should be fewer patrols the further south we go so hopefully less of a chance of them coming across us. How long will it take to fix the ship Sam?”  
“Few days maybe. I just hope there are enough components salvageable enough to get the engine running back at full power. Otherwise I don’t think there’s any way we’ll be able to lift the gate.”   
“Great, so as long as the ship doesn’t explode, the bad guys don’t find us, and we’re able to completely repair the ship we’re all set! Who thought this plan was a good idea again?” The retired Colonel grumbled.

The landscape soon started looking remarkably more green, and Jack found a suitable copse of trees to set the ship deftly into.   
“Okay then campers,” he said, shutting down the engines and turning around in his seat. “What now?” They all looked at Daniel expectantly.   
“What is everyone looking at me for?” He asked.   
“Well we don’t really know what we’re doing.” Sam answered. “I hadn’t even heard of the Stargate until a few weeks ago, much less had any idea that aliens, spaceships, alternate realities and time travel were actually real and possible. I mean theoretically yes, and I always sort of hoped...” Jack cut her off by clearing his throat loudly. “Sorry,” she continued. “But we barely know each other, and you’ve been doing this for years Daniel, plus you’re the leader of this whole rebellion thing!”   
Daniel sighed and rubbed his forehead with one finger. “I share that responsibility with Katep,” he said. “And you’re not actually my team so I’m not looking to become the leader of whatever this is,” he said, indicating the group by circling his finger.  
“We know that Daniel, and you don’t have to be the leader,” Sam said placatingly, “but you know the area, the people and the language.”   
“Fine,” Daniel said, sighing again. “Teal’c, why don’t you and Jack go do some recon, I assume you both know how to do that?”  
“Indeed Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said.   
“Great, you two can share military tactics while you’re at it and Sam and I can set up shop here.” As the two men walked out of the ship they heard Jack say to the former Jaffa, “so Teal’c, what do you know about hockey?”

Sam had been examining the readouts on the control panel when Daniel called from the back of the ship. “Hey Sam, could you come look at this for a minute?”  
“Sure,” she said standing up swaying slightly, then sitting back down hard.   
Daniel appeared at her side. “You okay Sam?” he asked  
“Yeah, just a head rush, I’ll be fine in a second.”  
“Hey Sam, when was the last time you slept?” he asked, voicing a suspicion.   
“Uh, Earth I think. Before we left for Chulak,” she amended seeing his face.   
“Okay, well you need some sleep.”  
“No, no, I’m fine,” she said, waving him off. “It’s only been…” she counted in her head, scrunching up her nose.   
“Yeah, I know that look. Go lay down for a little while. My Sam was just as bad about never sleeping. To be fair though, neither was I. We’d stay up all night together working. Jack would be furious at us.” He rolled his eyes at the memory.  
“Well she was a Colonel and a scientist, no wonder why she never had time to sleep. Everything I’ve heard about her sounds incredible.” Sam said.  
“She was. She was brilliant and kind and stubborn as hell. Kinda like you,” Daniel replied.  
“Ho no.” Sam said, giving a short laugh. “I haven’t done anything remarkable like her.”  
Daniel was silent for a moment. “You’re actually the third Samantha Carter I’ve met from an alternate reality. Well fourth if you include her android copy. But all of them have been remarkable in some way. Including you. You convinced Teal’c to betray Apophis and figured out how to work an incredibly advanced ship.”  
“Thanks Daniel,” she said smiling.   
“Of course there was the fifth version if you count her replicator copy who was hell bent on universal domination and wiping out all life in the galaxy.”  
”The what?” she said, jaw dropping open.  
“Never mind,” said Daniel, “long story. Get some sleep. We’re safe for now and we should be able to manage without you for a few hours.”   
“Hey Daniel?” She asked as he was walking away.   
“Yeah,” he said turning back around.   
“We’re you and her ever um..” she trailed off. “Sorry, I don’t mean to pry.”  
“It’s okay, but uh no. We weren’t. I don’t think we ever even considered each other that way. We were just really, really good friends. And she was... well let’s just say you’re probably more like her than you realize.” He gave her a meaningful look and turned to leave again.


	4. Chapter 4

SG-1  
By the time they made it back to the village it was all over. Jack slowly crawled up a hill overlooking the smoke engulfed homes below. The other members of his team joined him a moment later.   
“Carter,” he whispered, holding out his hand. She hesitated a moment then reached inside her robes and handed him a rifle scope. The general focused on the scene below. Most of the village was in flames and he could see bodies of the villagers lying where they had fallen presumably trying to escape the onslaught. Jack panned to one side and saw a line of Jaffa marching away from the destruction. “Bastards,” he muttered, climbing to his feet and clambering over the hill and down towards the village. “Sir!” “Jack!” Sam and Daniel both called urgently after him. “Dammit,” Sam muttered, giving Daniel a look and together with Teal’c they went over the hill as well.   
By the time they had caught up with Jack he was standing in the middle of the village, a wild look in his eyes. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and burned flesh.   
“Sir,” Sam tried to start again.   
“What Carter?” The general demanded rounding on her. “What is it? You want me to just accept this? You want me to stay here with a psychotic sonofabitch, who by the way I have already blown to high heaves, and just sit by and watch this happen?”   
Her face was agony mixed with misery, “I don’t like this any more than you Sir but I don’t see that we have a choice.”  
“No,” he said holding up a finger, “we always have a choice.”   
Daniel stepped up and interjected, “Teal’c, why would Ra’s Jaffa destroy a village like this? You don’t think they were looking for us do you?”  
“I do not believe we have done anything to merit such attention or action. It is more likely that this town failed to pay proper tribute to Ra and was destroyed as an example to others.”   
“Damn him to hell,” Jack fumed, whipping the rifle scope he was still holding into a burning hut. Sam winced.   
“Maybe we should look around, see if anyone survived?” Daniel suggested lightly.   
Jack sighed darkly. “Yeah. Carter, you and Teal’c you take the east side of the village, Daniel, you’re with me.”   
Once they were out of earshot of the others Daniel spoke up. “Don’t you think you were being a little hard on Sam?”   
“Daniel.” Jack said warningly.   
“Look, I know you’re not mad at her, you’re mad at Ra and you’re mad at yourself because the fact that he’s alive makes it feel like you failed, even though it hasn’t happened yet.”  
“Daniel,” Jack’s voice was beginning to get a dangerous edge, but Daniel plunged ahead recklessly.   
“I realize it’s hard to see past the here and now, but Sam’s just trying to protect the next 5,000 years of human civilization and I’m sure she could use our help. Maybe you could cut her a little slack.”  
Jack was silent for a long time and Daniel was worried that he might have gone too far. “Yeah,” the General finally said heavily. 

Sam and Teal’c were making their way through the village when Sam knelt down to check the pulse of a woman lying face down in the sand. There was nothing, not that she had expected it. Sam closed her eyes and lowered her head. She felt Teal’c come up behind her. “Are you alright Major Carter?” he asked.   
‘Yeah Teal’c, I’m fine” she said standing up and brushing sand off her robes. He gave her that look that said he knew she wasn’t really telling the truth. She walked a few steps away, sighed then sat down on a flat rock. Teal’c came over and sat next to her. She was silent for a few moments then gave in. “It’s just I never wanted this, any of this to happen. Getting stranded here, having to watch Ra’s soldiers massacre innocent people. It’s all my fault.”  
“I do not see how any of this is your fault Major Carter.”  
“I knew we shouldn't mess with that time machine, I knew this was too risky but I told General O’Neill it would be okay because I know how desperate we are for the ZPM.”  
“I believe our mission has been a success then. We have done our best to ensure that the ZPM will be discovered in the future. The device will be able to save the Atlantis expedition and provide power for the defense of billions on Earth. Is that not worth it?”  
“Yes, but Teal’c, there’s a good chance we will never see anyone from our time ever again. And for you to never see Bra’tac again, or Rya’c, right after he just got married.” She shook her head.   
Teal’c wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Ever since Rya’c was born, I have known that every time I have left may be the last time I will ever see him. Such is the life of a warrior. If I have indeed seen my son for the last time, then I am sure he will grow old knowing his father loved him and desired only for him to know freedom. However,” he continued squeezing her gently, “I have not given up hope that I will see him again.”  
She nodded, “Thanks Teal’c.” She sat for a minute then rose to her feet. “Let’s finish looking through the village.”

In the end they didn’t find any survivors. They met back up on the outskirts of the village and for a while no one said anything.   
“So what now?” Daniel finally asked.  
They all looked to the General. “We do what you said Daniel, find a quiet spot to live. Farm, or whatever, keep a low profile, stay out of trouble.” It was Daniel’s question but he looked Sam in the eyes as he answered. He gave her a small nod as he finished speaking and she nodded in return.


	5. Chapter 5

The Alternates

Jack stood in the rear doorway of the time ship and watched Sam work. He was enjoying how focused she was, how she muttered to herself and frowned when she came upon a problem. He quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and gently kissed her neck.   
“Oh my god, Colonel” she exclaimed, trying to spin around and dropping the tool she was holding.   
“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed letting her go. “I didn’t mean to scare you. But can you please stop calling me that?”  
“Sorry. Jack. I’m still just trying to get used to... this.” She waved a finger between the two of them.   
“Tell me about it. We haven’t had a minute alone since we got here.” He pulled her close again and ran a finger gently across her forehead through her hair. She closed her eyes.   
“I uh kinda told Daniel I’d have the cloak ready for an extended test by this afternoon.”   
“It can wait,” he murmured while tracing a slow line of kisses down her jawbone. She gave in and dropped the tool she was holding and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth onto hers. The intensity both frightened and aroused her. She wanted to swim in the sweet warmth of his kiss or maybe drown in it.   
Never coming up for air they moved to the back of the ship and leaving one hand tangled in Jack’s hair she grabbed his collar with the other and yanked him down on top of her onto the bench that ran along the back. His fingers drifted over her neck, down to her shoulder, then started tugging at the zipper on her shirt.   
She felt rather than heard the other presence in the room, and tipping her head back she opened her eyes and saw him standing there.   
“Teal’c!” she gasped sitting up suddenly sending Jack sprawling to the floor.   
“Argh! What the hell?” he exclaimed.   
Sam jumped up and smoothed down her hair. “Hey Teal’c, what’s up? We uh, didn’t see you there.”  
The former Jaffa did not look remotely abashed by the scene he had walked into. “Doctor Carter, Daniel Jackson is wondering if you are ready to begin testing the cloaking shield.”  
“Uh yeah, I mean no. I mean, I should be ready in about an hour.”  
“Very well,” he said, turning to leave, “I shall let him know.”   
Sam let out a sigh and bent down to pick up her tools.   
“Well dammit,” Jack said standing up. “If I didn’t know better I would say they’re conspiring to spy on us constantly.” She laughed. God he loved her laugh. He was starting to realize that he would do anything, go to the ends of the earth just to hear it one more time.   
Sam had turned back to the part of the ship that she had been working on. Suddenly she sighed.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked.   
“I was just thinking, I know I said that we have to destroy this ship once we steal the gate, and we do, but I wish we didn’t have to. I mean, we have a spaceship and we can’t even use it! Even coming here we didn’t get to see anything since we just went through the gates. What I wouldn’t give to explore the solar system a little. I really wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid. But, I did work at the department of aerospace, so that’s almost as good.”   
Jack walked up to the front of the ship and sat down at the helm. “Are the engines good to go?” He called back to her.   
“Uh yeah.”  
“What about the cloak?”  
“That should be good too, but I was going to go through a few more systems before we did an extended test.”  
“Well, no time like the present to test that,” Jack said, rubbing his hands together. “Have a seat.”   
“Uh Jack, what are you doing?” she asked as he closed his eyes and the control panels lit up and the engines came to life. The ground fell away below them as they lifted up in the air like a balloon. “Where are we going?” She asked again.  
“To explore the solar system,” he said, winking at her.  
“What about Daniel and Teal’c?”   
“Oh I think they’ll be just fine for a little while. They can’t bother us if we’re in space.”

“Oh hey Teal'c,” Daniel said as he came walking back towards their makeshift camp they had set up. “How’s Sam getting on with the cloak?”  
“The Doctor and Colonel O’Neill were engaging in carnal relations when I arrived on the ship, however, she said that the cloak should be ready to test within the hour.”  
“Oh good. Wait, they were what?” Daniel asked incredulously. “Never mind,” he said, holding up a hand as Teal’c opened his mouth again. “I don’t actually want to know. It’s going to be a miracle if we ever get this ship fixed at this rate.” Daniel glanced over through the trees to where the ship had been sitting for the past few days only to see more forest. “Uh speaking of which, where is the ship?”  
“Perhaps Majoy Carter has activated the cloak?”  
Daniel looked up to see the trees overhead swaying even though there was no wind and he realized what had happened. “Are you kidding me?” He fumed. “I am going to kill them. I am seriously going to kill both of them.”

“Sir, we haven’t actually tested the ship out of the atmosphere and the controls could be different and...”  
“Oh will you relax Sam,” he said, cutting her off. “It’s a space ship. For flying in space. Plus I have the special magic mind powers, what could go wrong?” Within minutes they found themselves in a wide orbit around Earth.   
“Wow,” Sam breathed. “It’s beautiful.” The stars dotting the dark blanket of infinity were sharp pinpricks of light without the atmosphere in front of them. And the Earth. The Earth was a perfect blue marble streaked with white clouds hanging like a crown jewel. It was more exquisite and incredible then she ever could have imagined. She felt tears burning behind her eyes at the sheer enormity and majesty of it all.   
“Thank you,” she managed to get out. He didn’t say anything. He just took her hand and in the silence they watched the world turn.


	6. Chapter 6

SG-1

“Good news guys!” Daniel said approaching the rest of his team as they stood outside yet another village.   
“Ra is dead?” Jack asked. “Earth is free? We can go home and stop in Chicago in 1908 on the way back?”  
“Very funny Sir,” Sam said.   
“Uh no,” Daniel replied. “But I do think that I found a place for us to live.”   
“Not sure I would consider that good news,” Jack grumbled.   
“Well would you rather just keep wandering aimlessly around Egypt, Jack?” Daniel asked, crossing his arms.   
“I’m sure there’s a lot of things we could see! How about the lion guy who’s missing the nose?”  
Daniel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “The Sphinx won’t be built for another 500 years Jack.”  
“So,” Sam said, clearing her throat. “Where is this house Daniel?”  
“Not sure that I would call it a house… But it’s on the far side of the village,” he said brightly starting off. “The owners were apparently smote down by Ra about a year ago, which is why none of the other villagers have moved in, they’re scared. But from what they were describing, it sounded like they may have actually died from the plague.”  
“You want us to move into a plague house?!” Jack asked incredulously.   
“Relax Jack,” Daniel said, “it was over a year ago and none of the other villagers seem to be sick.”  
After circling back around the village they came across a rather ramshackle hut sitting away from the rest of the village. “I think this is it,” Daniel said pointing.  
“Ah, home sweet home,” Jack said ironically.  
“Common Jack,” Daniel said. “It’s not like we can use an ancient Egyptian realtor. We’re lucky to find this place. Now we don’t have to build our own house. Just give it a chance.” Daniel didn’t miss the sidewise glance that the General threw at Sam before he sighed. “Yeah, all it really needs is a fresh coat of paint. Picket fence. Some flowers you know. Maybe a dog.” 

The good thing about having all your friends be military in some way or another, Daniel thought several weeks later, was that no one really complained about sleeping on the dirt floor of a one room run down hut in the middle of the desert. Sure Jack made the occasional quip about the lack of electricity and indoor plumbing, and they all forbade Sam from ever cooking again after her disastrous attempt at dinner one evening made them all sick. But at least they were all trying to make the best of it.   
During the day they repaired the house, made furnishings and planted the small plot of land nearby. At night they sat around the fire and worked on their Ancient Egyptian. Though Daniel said they really should just refer to it as Egyptian. Teal’c had picked it up the fastest, probably because of its similarity to Goa’uld and was seemingly fluent within a matter of days. Sam had approached learning it the same way that she did everything, with a single minded determination. And while she was improving Daniel privately thought language might be the one thing in the world that didn't come easy to her. Not that he would ever tell her. Jack mostly refused to try. He said spending three months learning Ancient was the most he ever wanted to spend learning anything, ever.   
It was strange Daniel reflected one night as he watched Sam and Teal’c laughing over the fire, but this was almost relaxing. After eight years of countless missions, close calls, and saving the Earth, they finally had a chance to put it all on hold and sit down together without the constant threat of peril. 

One evening Teal’c came back from the village with a large ceramic vase.  
“What’s in the pot Teal’c?” Jack asked   
“It is beer O’Neill,” Teal’c answered proudly.   
“Beer?” Sam asked unbelievingly.  
“Indeed Major Carter. I acquired it from some traders in the village. A housewarming present for you all and an acknowledgement of all our hard work.”  
“Oh this is great!” Daniel said excitedly uncorking the pot and peering inside. “Historically speaking the Egyptians were known for being quite excellent brew makers. I always wondered what it tasted like.”  
“Just what you need Daniel,” Jack said sarcastically. “I assume your ability to handle ancient liquor will be just as poor as with the modern stuff?”  
“Ha ha Jack,” Daniel said. He tipped the jug back and took a small sip. “Whew!” He exclaimed. “That’s strong! Better than I was expecting it to be though.” He handed the jug to Jack. “Here, try it.”  
Jack hesitated then took a gulp as well. “Have to say that I prefer my beer to be frosty cold. But, beggars can’t be choosers.” He took another long sip before handing it to Sam.   
“Will you be partiaking as well Teal’c?” She asked him.   
“I will not,” he said amusedly.   
“Well then,” she said, “bottoms up!” before taking a long drink. 

Their laughter was louder than ever around the campfire that night. Teal’c told Jaffa jokes which still didn’t make any sense but were much funnier under the warm haze of inebriation.   
“You know what, you know what?” Daniel said loudly after several hours, his words slurring together. “I love you guys. You know, I love you guys. You’re my family.”  
“We love you too Daniel!” Sam answered, sharing a knowing smile with Jack.   
“Sam,” he continued, “Sam. You’re the smartest person I know. And Teal’c, you are the bravest. And Jack, you’re, you know you’re a pain in the ass.” He tried to shift positions on the rock he was sitting on and ended up falling off the side onto the sand underneath. “Whoopsie!” He called out.   
“Ho boy,” Jack sighed, “for sure no more beer for you Daniel.”  
“I will help Daniel Jackson inside,” Teal’c said, extending a hand and pulling an unsteady Daniel to his feet.   
“What? I’m fine,” he protested.   
“Go to bed Daniel!” He yelled as Teal’c led him into the house.   
He looked over at Carter who was staring up at the sky.   
“Whatcha looking at Carter?” He said sliding onto the rock next to her.   
“I can’t get over the stars here. Now. You know.” She corrected. “I just never thought the stars would be different on Earth. You know, we’ve seen stars across the galaxy but coming back, always seeing the same stars, just made it feel like...” she trailed off.   
“Like coming home,” Jack said, also looking upwards. She looked sideways at him. “Yeah,” she said quietly.   
He settled an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his chest. They sat there watching the night sky turn overhead as the fire died down to glittering embers.


	7. Chapter 7

The Alternates

Sam lost track of how long they sat and stared at the Earth but eventually their orbit brought them back over Africa and she sighed. “Guess we should be getting back,” she said.   
“You sure you don’t want to keep going?” He asked only half joking. “We could fly through the rings of Saturn, maybe see an asteroid up close, that would be cool.”  
For a second a look of complete, pained longing crossed her face and he regretted even suggesting it.   
“I wish we could but we can’t just leave Daniel and Teal’c stranded down there,” she said.  
“Yeah,” Jack said privately thinking it wasn’t the worst idea, “guess you’re right. But we are taking the long way back.”  
“How is there a long way back?” Sam asked as Jack pulled the small ship out of orbit and pointed them at the moon.   
Earth’s bright satellite grew steadily closer until they could look down and see the rocky, pock marked surface of the moon.  
“That’s incredible!” she gasped. “It took Apollo 11 three days to get here and we made it in what, in minutes!”  
“I thought you knew how fast this ship was?” Jack asked.   
“Well, I do, theoretically, actually seeing it is different though. Perspective plays a huge role but when you’re calculating astronomical units and… never mind,” she said cutting herself off and looking through the forward windows again.   
“So,” Jack said looking at her with an impish grin, “want to be the actual first people on the moon?”  
“Oh, I don’t know if we should,” she started to say, but he had already broken orbit and was headed for the surface. The ship landed gently and a cloud of moon dust slowly settled around them as Jack killed the engines.   
She peered through the front window the monotone rocky terrain stretched out in front as far as she could see. It was like on Earth where the land gently kissed the sky but rather ended abruptly where it met the sharp line of the blackness of space. It was barren and beautiful. “Magnificent desolation,” she whispered to herself.   
“What?” She heard Jack say from behind her.   
“Oh, just something Buzz Aldrin said,” she said, still staring out. “But he won’t even say it for another 5,000 years.”  
“Who?”  
She whirled around indignantly but the mischievous sparkle in his eye told her he was only teasing. He took a step closer and her heart started hammering in her chest. Gently he took her face in her hands and leaned in to kiss her. Gently at first, then more intently and she felt giddy and dizzy with her need for him. His kiss was a warm fire and she wanted to burn in it.   
It might have been a minute or an hour but he slowly pulled away leaving her breathless.   
“Alright,” he murmured in her ear, “we can go back now.”

They were about halfway back to Earth when a light started flashing on the ship’s console.   
“Uh Samantha,” Jack asked, “what might that be?”   
“I think it’s the proximity alert,” she said leaning forward to get a better look. “It’s probably one of Ra’s ships.”  
“Can they see us?” He asked   
“I’m not sure!” She said running to the back of the ship and pulling down a panel.   
“We have got to come up with a better way to check that cloak then rolling down the window and sticking our heads out every damn time,” he muttered to himself.   
“It should still be on,” Sam yelled up to him.   
“That ship is headed right for us though.” Jack looked through the windshield to see a triangular ship quickly coming into view.   
“It could be detecting our energy signature, but I thought the cloak was supposed to mask that too,” Sam said dashing back to the front of the ship and dropping into the seat next to Jack.   
As if in response a flash came from the Goa’uld ship and flared so close it rocked their small ship. The next bolt impacted the hull and the control panel lit up like a Christmas tree.  
“That’s not good,” Jack said. “If another one of those hits us directly, we’re toast.”  
“Is the shield up?” Jam asked frantically.   
Jack shook his head. “I think the last hit fried it. How are they targeting us?”   
Sam suddenly gasped. “Oh god, it’s the moon dust. It’s so fine it’s probably statically clinging to the hull and the sun is lighting us up like a beacon!”  
“What do I do?” Jack yelled, banking hard as another bolt came towards them from Ra’s ship. “Don’t happen to see a spaceship wash out here do ya?”   
“Get between the Earth and the moon! Once we’re in the shadow they shouldn’t be able to see us anymore.”   
He spun them up and around so quickly that for a second the inertial dampeners couldn’t keep up and Sam was pressed hard into the co-pilot's seat. Ra’s ship turned to follow them but within seconds they were out of the Sun’s glow.   
“Just keep us here and hopefully they’ll lose interest,” Sam whispered.   
“Why are you whispering?” Jack asked. “It’s not like they can hear us.”  
“Oh. Right. Of course.” Just then their pursuers flew right over them so close Sam could look up and see their viewports. She held her breath but the ship gave no indication it could still see them and kept flying.   
She let out the deep breath. “Whew, that was close,” she said. “How much damage did we take?”   
Jack was looking over the control panel and wincing. “There’s a lot of red. But I think it’s mostly the shields. You know how to fix those, right?”  
“I’m not sure,” she said looking concerned, “they're on a different system than the ones I’ve been working with and the interface might be…”  
“Hey,” he said lightly interrupting her, “it’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out. Do you think we’re good to head back?”  
“Should be,” she said taking a deep breath, “they don’t seem to be coming back and with any luck the dust will burn up in the atmosphere.”   
Staying in the shadow, Jack carefully took the ship back towards Earth and landed delicately through the trees near their camp once again.   
“Think they noticed we were gone?” Sam asked, getting up from her seat.   
“Probably not, we were cloaked the whole time,” Jack replied, killing the engines.   
“Good thing,” Sam said, hitting the control to open the back of the ship. “I think Daniel might kill us if he knew.” As the hatch lowered to the ground it revealed Daniel standing there with his arms crossed.   
“You’re right, he would,” Daniel said very crossly.   
“Well dammit,” Jack said walking up behind her.


End file.
